


Day 3

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of holiday. All good things must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3

Alistair woke slowly to the warmth of the Doctor curled against him, skin to skin and head on his shoulder. He put an arm around the Doctor. He lightly ran his fingertips along the Doctor’s spine.

The Doctor stretched like a cat and pressed closer. “Alistair,” he whispered intently, low and rough.

Alistair rested his hand against the back of the Doctor’s neck. He grunted softly.

“Wake up.”

Alistair tilted his head away from the Doctor. “No,” he rumbled. “Long drive later. Sleep now.”

“No.” The Doctor started planting soft kisses on the side of Alistair’s neck. “Sleep is overrated.”

Alistair shivered at the hot breath against his skin. He groaned and tried to protest, “Doctor.”

The Doctor trailed his lips up to Alistair’s ear. He nipped Alistair’s earlobe. “Please.”

It’s only one word but there’s no mistaking the depth of feeling behind it. Alistair slid his hand into the Doctor’s hair. He turned his face back towards the Doctor, blindly seeking a kiss.

The kiss started out soft, but intense, and only escalated from there. Alistair lost himself in the Doctor’s presence, in the Doctor’s reverent touch. He’d always remember that look of need and desperation on the Doctor’s face and how deep and guttural his accent got the more excited and overwhelmed he became.

When his heart stomped thumping and he could finally think again, Alistair grabbed his watch off the nightstand. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. “It’s half past noon.”

The Doctor smiled lazily. “We have gobs of time.”

“Maybe you do.” Alistair sat up and swung his legs to the floor. “But not all of us have a time machine.” He sat on the edge of the bed. He sat forward, rested his elbows on his legs, and rubbed the back of his neck.

The Doctor pressed his chest against Alistair’s back. He wrapped an arm around Alistair’s waist. He put his chin on Alistair’s shoulder. “I can get you back home whenever you need.”

“I can’t leave my car here.” Alistair tilted his head to see the Doctor’s out of the corner of his eye. One end of his mouth quirked up. “And you won’t get me in that contraption.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “I told you not to call her that.”

Alistair ran both hands through his hair. He shook his head in an effort to wake up. “I’ll not be calling her Sexy.”

“I swear I can steer now,” the Doctor said solemnly.

“I’m sure you can,” Alistair returned easily. “But the answer’s still no.” He got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom.

Alistair couldn’t say he was surprised when the Doctor joined him in the shower. Neither of them was ready for another go, but he let the Doctor take his time washing him. Then he got to hear the Doctor purr when he washed his hair.

Afterwards, they had lunch. Alistair sat across the table from the Doctor. He took in the Doctor’s slumped shoulders and subdued air. “I thought you were feeling better than when you first arrived.”

The Doctor glanced up from where he’d been staring at the table. He gave a small smile. “Oh, I do. It’s just that…” he shook his head at himself. “…I just don’t want it to end.”

Alistair shrugged. “You know what they say. All good things.”

“I hate that saying,” the Doctor growled.

“I have to get back to duty and I’m sure there’s a planet out there that needs saving.” Alistair sat back in his seat and regarded the Doctor for a long moment. “You need a traveling companion. You don’t do well on your own.”

The Doctor’s eyes dropped back down to the table. “I know,” he admitted quietly.

“Do you want to talk about Clara?”

The Doctor eyes briefly darted to meet Alistair’s gaze before slipping away again. He set his lips into a firm line. He shook his head.

“Very well.” Alistair grabbed his empty plate. He stood and turned away to take it to the sink.

“It’s just…” the Doctor growled in frustration. His voice was barely audible. “She doesn’t see me.”

Alistair stiffened. “What do you mean?”

The Doctor waved his arms in agitation. “She was there when I changed, but she still had trouble believing that I’m me. You’ve never had that problem. No matter the face I’m wearing, you always see me.”

“Because it’s still you and I know you.” Alistair made himself relax. He turned to face the Doctor. He leaned against the counter. “To be fair, regeneration takes some getting used to.”

“And she did,” the Doctor admitted. “She came to trust me, to think of me as her old friend.”

“So, what happened?”

The Doctor blew out a long breath. “What happened was that she wanted Danny and nothing so small as death was going to get in the way. So, a bunch of stuff happened. Missy happened. I was able to help Clara and left them to it. She’s better off without me.”

Alistair folded his arms across his chest. “That’s debatable. I wonder if you actually took the time to ask her what she wanted.”

“It was clear what she wanted when she tried to blackmail me into going back and saving Danny. She wanted him.” The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve already said too much.”

Alistair resumed his seat. He ducked his head to see the Doctor’s face. He smiled. “It’s all right. Who am I going to tell? Certainly not your other self and no one else would believe me.”

The Doctor looked up sharply. “You can’t tell me younger self any of this. You can’t even tell him that I was here.”

Alistair didn’t flinch. “I know that, Doctor. I know the rules.” he answered calmly. “I’ve never told him about any of you that have come to visit me.”

The Doctor nodded. “I know.”

Alistair reached across the table to take the Doctor’s hand. “Find another traveling companion, Doctor, someone with curiosity and a thirst for adventure.” He smirked. “Someone to be impressed by you.”

The Doctor wrapped his free hand around Alistair’s. He stared at Alistair for a couple seconds before he smirked back. “You mean I don’t impress you anymore.”

Alistair chuckled. “On the contrary, Doctor, you take my breath away.”

The Doctor’s smile faded. He looked at Alistair solemnly. “Thank you for these past three days.”

Alistair didn’t look away from that intent gaze. “You’re welcome.” 

The Doctor finally blinked. He looked around. He didn’t let go of Alistair’s hand. “Do you need any help cleaning up the place?”

“No. It’ll go quicker if it’s just me. Will the TARDIS let you in now?” Alistair asked lightly.

The Doctor tilted his head to the side as if listening. He grinned. “Yes, she will.”

“Good.” Alistair squeezed the Doctor’s fingers. “And this isn’t the end for you and me. This isn’t goodbye. It’s farewell.”


End file.
